This invention relates to microwave ovens and more particularly to a microwave oven wherein removable meal supporting racks are provided. It is common in microwave ovens to provide a rack system wherein food to be cooked may be arranged at different levels in the oven cavity. Generally, these systems incorporate removable racks that can be selectively placed in the cavity at different levels. In many instances, when not in use the rack must be removed from the oven and stored. This is especially true when the food to be cooked is of a size or shape that would cause the rack to interfere with the placement of the food and necessitate the removal of the rack. Removing and storing the rack when not in use is an inconvenience and one that can lead to the rack being lost or damaged.
By this invention, there is provided a rack arrangement for microwave oven which does not have to be removed from the oven for storing when not in use, and can be removed for cleaning when necessary.